Cuando sea un adulto
by Luu1225
Summary: "Cuando seas un adulto, tal vez nos casemos" Kasamatsu después de unos cuantos años se encuentra nuevamente con Aomine, quien recuerda muy bien una promesa que ambos hicieron. Aomine x Kasamatsu


**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo son propiedad de su autor. **

Se podría decir, que esos viejos recuerdos le provocaban una inmensa nostalgia. En especial uno, que le había estado atormentando desde sus inicios en secundaria hasta llegar a la preparatoria. Todo ese tiempo se había pasado recordando día tras día sin descanso, aquel viejo recuerdo.

**-Flash Back-**

_Era un clima cálido, perfecto para ir a un paseo al lago o pasar la tarde pegado a un ventilador comer un helado cosas como esas se podían hacer ya que era verano, las clases habían ya terminado y las vacaciones comenzado para todo estudiante. Entonces, ya eran libres hasta que llegará un nuevo ciclo._

_Se podía ver a muchos niños en los parques, cerca de un lago se podían escuchar las pisadas de un niño cerca de la orilla. El sonido de las sandalias contra la tierra mojada se hacía escuchar una y otra vez, así como una suave voz claramente de un niño._

_-¡Yuki-nii! ¡Apúrate!- Decía, el menor de cabello azul profundo y piel morena corriendo por la orilla del lago. Claramente gritándole a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas, siguiendo su paso o al menos en el intento ya que ese niño corría bastante rápido. Por su tamaño y edad, estaba seguro que no pasaba de unos 5 años._

_-Sí, sí. Ya voy…- Respondía el muchacho de cabello obscuro, siguiendo al pequeño. El joven no se veía muy pequeño, se podría decir que tenía más de 12 pero era un error, tenía 7 pero su aspecto era de un adolescente algo muy raro se podría decir._

_El niño todavía corría por la orilla y el más alto le seguía._

_-Oí, no corras mucho o te vas a ca…- No logro terminar cuando escucho el porrazo que el menor se había dado contra el piso dejando la reja que traía lejos de él y la cubeta que traía igual._

_-A-Au…ch…- Murmuraba el menor sin levantar la cara del piso._

_-Te dije, este lugar es muy peligroso. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba acercándose hasta donde el pequeño moreno estaba ayudándolo a levantarse y notando que su frentecita estaba roja por el golpe._

_-Ugh…- Musitaba, intento ocultar las lagrimas que se le habían escapado cuando este le ayudo a levantarse._

_-Está bien, no llores no fue para tanto- Le decía quitándole unos restos de tierra que le habían quedado en la frente._

_En suaves sollozos de parte del pequeño logro recobrar la compostura mirando al más alto con las mejillas semi infladas casi como si hiciera un puchero._

_-No me dolió en nada, Kasamatsu-nii- Decía el moreno intentando verse más fuerte y seguro de que no le había dolido, pero el pelinegro sabía muy bien que no cierto._

_-Sí, sí. Yo sé que no te dolió en nada, ten más cuidado ¿ok? No llores, no es para tanto- Le respondía en tono maduro y seguro antes de retirarle los últimos restos de tierra que le quedaban el su carita al igual que las lagrimas que se le habían escapado. -"Su piel es suave, claro suave como la de un niño pues eso es, solo un niño".-_

_-N-No estoy llorando. Soy genial ¿verdad, Yuki-nii?- Decía sonriente como si hubiera hecho algo bien, casi se le podía ver un brillo alrededor de él._

_-Mph… Sí, muy genial- Comentaba con una leve risa antes de levantarse y palmearle la cabeza suavemente. –Entonces, todavía ¿quieres ir a buscar ranas, Daiki?- _

_-Siii~ Quiero una para asustar a Satsuki- Decía casi murmurando lo último, recibiendo un leve zape de parte del más alto._

_-Sí, vas a usarlo para eso no te ayudaré ¿lo entiendes?- Dijo, en un tono autoritario._

_-Mph… está bien, no la asustare solo ayúdame a buscar ranas. ¿Sip?- Respondía sonriente, tomando la mano del mayor y caminando hacia donde se podían escuchar el croar de las ranas._

_-Bien, vamos o se hará tarde- Decía, correspondiendo la mano del menor._

_-Ne, ne, Yuki-nii- Le decía el niño al mayor para que este le volteará a ver._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba, agachándose para quedar a la altura del más bajo._

_-Vamos a casarnos, ¿cierto?- Exclamo, lo cual le dejo sorprendido pero en lo que pensaba una respuesta solo le sonrió suavemente y suspiro. Tal vez solo era un juego de niños y la inocencia de un infante. Con el tiempo se le olvidaría._

_-Sí, pero crece más y cuando seas un adulto tal vez nos casemos- Le respondía con una suavecita y cálida sonrisa._

_-Siii~ seré muy grande y me casaré con Yuki-nii- Respondía sonriendo alegremente._

_Un juego de niños, más su inocencia con el tiempo lo olvidaría así que no tenía que pensarlo mucho. _

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Nuevamente ese clima cálido, pero era de primavera no de verano aun así se podría inhalar ese aire puro y fresco. La universidad a la que ahora estaba, no era tan mala. Buenos horarios, las chicas de ahí eran sexys y lograban hasta llegar a una copa C.

-Vaya, haz crecido bastante. Daiki- Decía una suave pero madura voz detrás del moreno, el cual no se sorprendió mucho ya que había escuchado pasos cerca de donde estaba.

-…- Permaneció en silencio cuando le escucho hablar, había cambiado mucho por lo que ya no era un mocoso de 5 años como lo había sido antes.

-Ya no eres un mocoso, eres más alto tal y veo que has madurado- Comentaba levemente riendo.

-Tú no has crecido mucho…- Apenas musito, aunque realmente no le importaba estar en una conversación con el pelinegro. Después de tantos años de no verse, y aparecer así de la nada le parecía no muy agradable. Además… ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando esos viejos recuerdos le atormentaban. –Claro que he madurado…- Agrego por ultimo.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto suavemente.

-Mph… claro que si- Respondía desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Suspiro suavemente acercándose hacia donde el moreno estaba sentado inclinándose delante de él para quedar a su altura.

-Lamento no haber hablado contigo tantos años, ya no llores ¿de acuerdo?- Decía dándose la libertad de alborotar los cabellos del muchacho suavemente en forma de broma.

Ante tal acto el moreno no logro evitar sentir sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y volverse de color rosado.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Logro exclamar sintiendo las manos del pelinegro pasearse por su azul cabellera.

-Haha, tu cabello sigue siendo igual que siempre corto como siempre te gusto- Decía alborotando el cabello del muchacho en forma infantil.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN NIÑO!- Le grito alterado ante el acto, y sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza lo cual lo más seguro es que el otro no lo había notado.

-Oh… entiendo, ya no eres un niño. Ya eres un adulto ahora… Eso realmente me gusta, aunque cuando toco tus mejillas siguen siendo igual de suaves que cuando eras un niño, ¿no lo crees?- Respondió con una suave y cálida sonrisa, pasando su mano por la mejilla del moreno.

Tal gesto, le dio un vuelco a su corazón sintiendo como esos recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente y le hacían sentir un nudo en la garganta. Entonces, si ya era un adulto…

-No lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad, yuki-nii?- Exclamo tomando de la muñeca al pelinegro, levantándose de donde estaba sentado se acerco hacia donde este estaba inclinándose hacia donde sus labios estaban logrando aterrizar un suave pero representativo beso en los labios ajenos.

-Dai…ki…- Se quedo en shock al sentir la calidez de los labios ajenos, además de escuchar lo que había dicho antes.

-Ya soy un adulto…- Comento separándose suavemente, mirando fijamente al más bajo.

-Vamos a casarnos…-

_**Notas del fic:**_

Bueno, si muchos no entienden. Aomine ya está en la universidad, y sorpresivamente uno de sus maestros es Kasamatsu. Además, si no entienden el flash back. Es porque este fic, es la idea de un comic que vi de ellos donde la autora explica que Kasamatsu y Aomine vivían en el mismo pueblo, y pasaban tiempo juntos por lo que ahí Aomine siendo un niño se enamoro de el hasta ahora. Además de que Kasamatsu se veía de 12 en el comic, pero teniendo 7. ¿Qué raro no? En fin.

Luu habla:

Espero y les haya gustado esta pareja me gusta mucho por lo que me dieron ganas de escribir de ellos gracias al comic de "zattsu" todos los créditos son para ella yo solo escribí algo rarito.


End file.
